


The long story never ends

by Jeilmuuu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern Alternative Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeilmuuu/pseuds/Jeilmuuu
Summary: Javert meets a familiar man in a coffe house.





	The long story never ends

全程带入年轻的短发PQ叔和年轻寇爷

 

沙威在他空荡荡的临时公寓里醒来，头昏昏沉沉地发疼，这可能是倒时差失败的系列后果之一，也可能是因为他已超过十二个小时没有进食。前一天和衣而卧后果是他挺过了跨国航班的衬衫终究还是没能逃过一劫。幸运的是，他最不缺的就是这种样式单一的西装衬衫。

他对着镜子洗漱完毕，镜子里的他有些憔悴，眼睛底下缺乏睡眠留下的阴影还未散去，金褐色的短发以一种他难以忍受的状态蓬松凌乱着，换做往常他会想办法收拾好它们，可他现在感到全身不正常地发热，每次心跳都让他大脑神经抽痛。好在把脸刮干净后他整体看上去好多了。

距离上班时间还有将近两小时，沙威已经出门。他的临时住所是FBI安排的，他猜大楼里还有不少其他国家的同行。离FBI大楼仅几个街区的距离使他得以步行上班，但如果他停留在纽约的时间超过三个月，可能就需要考虑其他的交通工具了。

沙威很少穿西装，或者说几乎从不，他一年到头都裹在他那些每个季节各两套的警察制服里。他唯一的一套西装，用来应付某些少有的正式场合，现在正穿在他身上，而他闻起来就像个至少十年没打开过的衣橱。头顶少了往常的重量也让他有些不自在。但跨国执勤时警察是没有统一的制服的，当他只收到了一张写有他职位和姓氏的铭牌时，他的默认着装就是一套万能的黑色西装了。

经过第二个街区时，一群酒气缠身的胡子邋遢的醉鬼从他面前晃过，其中一个大着舌头喊，“嘿，先生……先生，警探！”其他人意味不明地大声笑闹。沙威额角的血管一跳，还未散去的不适感更甚了，他再次提醒自己这里是纽约，不是巴黎，而他也犯不着和一群一看就是在酒吧吧台度过了整个晚上蠢货计较——尽管如果这是在法兰西，他会把这群酒鬼送进拘留所。

现在，他急需一杯热饮来使自己头脑清醒。

 

不难猜到沙威最终选择一家门口插着红白蓝旗帜的咖啡店的原因。“Bonjour！”年轻的女声传入耳中，熟悉的语言略微缓解了他的焦躁。

“咖啡，谢谢。”他用法语说道，没有察觉自己的语气因为职业习惯透出催促之意。

“好的，先生，但您得更具体一些？”店员是位金发碧眼的年轻女孩，年轻，而且美貌。

沙威不禁多看了她一眼，大概是条子的直觉——随便你怎么说——见到年轻貌美的姑娘总要留意一下，也许不经意就能逮着几个他妈的罪犯。美丽的事物周边往往滋生黑暗:人口拐卖，强迫卖淫，招童工，或者比这更糟。她们身边总是少不了这种人渣

“大杯，”沙威有些烦躁地补充，捏了捏鼻梁，“不要糖，”他又说，“热的。”

那大概不是“具体一些”的正确答复，因为女孩无奈地叹了口气，“黑咖啡？”他点点头。于是她转头冲着后厨的门帘，“Papa，你听见了吗？”

“当然，”里面一个男声应道，“in a minute！”

一种奇异的感觉笼罩了沙威。

他绝对在哪里听过这个声音！它太过熟悉，以至于听见的那一刻他的神经就立刻绷紧了。那一瞬间他的脑海里闪过许多模糊的画面，可他没有理出任何头绪。

沙威拼命在脑海中搜寻着， 可始终想不起来声音的主人究竟是谁。他肯定是听过这声音许多次才会留下如此深的印象:不可能是他在巴黎的一些“老熟人”，他们的不是正在牢里老实待着，就是被限制出境了；某次案件的受害者或者证人？一对来自法兰西的父女，不是没有可能，但他不会对此毫无记忆。

他的心砰砰直跳，直勾勾瞪着浅灰色的帘子，右手不自觉地下移，随后他才想起他的手铐锁在巴黎警署的抽屉里，而配枪明天才能领到。他的直觉总是可信的，而他现在的感觉就像下一秒帘子后会就窜出一个穷凶极恶的罪犯。他如今手无寸铁……

转念一想，不可能有罪犯敢天天在FBI的眼皮子底下卖咖啡，这假设不可能成立，可他的直觉又在脑子里尖叫着让他警惕，让他逃离这里。他的双脚不易觉察地略微颤抖着，好奇心和警戒攥住了他，让他立在原地。

厨房里不断传来的餐具碰撞的清脆声音并没有安抚到他，那大概过了一分钟吧——却让他感到比永恒更长久。一个男人掀开帘子走了出来，手上拿着几乎满溢的咖啡杯，他覆盖着健康麦色皮肤的手臂肌肉微微隆起，盖盖子的动作自然而熟练，脸上挂着习惯性的微笑，“先生，您的……”

他们的目光相遇了。有一件事是可以确定的，就是这个男人也同样愣住了。

而沙威，用常言来说的话，完全骇住了。他的腿不再颤抖，取而代之的，是平生第一次的内心的无与伦比的震撼。这是一个极为普通的人——当然，那是从犯罪学面部特征的角度来说，他的脸并没有什么特别之处。男人棕色泛灰的卷发隐隐显示着与他面庞不符的真实年龄，如果忽视那些白发，他看起来最多三十出头。一个四十岁左右的成年男子，强壮，有一个年龄二十岁左右的女儿，发色差异巨大，面容也几乎没有相似之处，直觉告诉沙威这里面必然有些不寻常的地方，男人温和的言行举止也没有使他放松警惕。然而他的惊骇还是远超他的意料，使他头一次犯了错——警察观察时的大忌，就是这样明显地盯着嫌疑人的脸。如果对面真是一名潜藏的危险罪犯，他已完全暴露了自己的意图——但沙威平生头一次，无法控制住自己的行为，只因为，这男人的脸……太过熟悉！

他怎么会有这样不当的举动？沙威感到一种极其压抑的狂躁和尴尬，他的心脏几乎要从胸膛里跳出来，他的脑子因为状态不佳的频繁思考像浆糊一样搅在一起，而他的眼睛仍然不受控制地停留在男人身上，那对父女逐渐变得不安的眼神像针一样扎在他名为自尊和羞耻心的地方。他基本已经确定这男人应该不是什么危险人物，而他的注视再延长哪怕一秒都会让他颜面扫地以至于今后都要避开这里绕道去警局，可他仍然被那股致命而异常的熟悉感紧紧束缚在原地。

“警官先生？”男人很快感觉到了气氛的异常，眼睛里透出显而易见的疑惑——那双眼睛，它们是该死的棕褐色，“您还好吧？您有什么事情想……”

而沙威做了他明天将会后悔不已的第二件事，他突然伸手死死地抓住了男人的手腕，恍惚而清晰地问，“我们是否见过面？！”

在他突如其来的抓握下男人的手却十分稳当，几近装满的咖啡没有溢出分毫，杯子几乎没有晃动地老老实实停在他手里。“我很抱歉，这位……”男人的目光扫过他的胸口，“沙威探长。先生，您有一张我见过就不会忘记的脸。我想我们应该没有见过面。”

沙威的喉头吞咽了一下，男人的话像一盆浇透了他的冷水。他感到他刚才还疯狂跳动的心脏一下沉到脚底，浑身的血液仿佛凝固了一瞬，然后全部都涌到了他的脸上——那是一种让他想要立即死去的极度羞窘，他想到做出了这一些愚蠢举动的自己在旁人眼里该有多么可笑，尤其是在这个男人的面前，他感到加倍的耻辱。他仍然没有弄明白自己究竟是怎么了，究竟为什么做出这些平日里他绝对不可能做出的行为。紧接着他突然意识到他的手仍然抓在男人的手腕上，他感到自己的脸仿佛要烧起来了。

他用几不可闻的声音咕哝了一句类似道歉的话语，松开了男人的手。他只想立刻拿上那杯咖啡，然后头也不回地离开这里:他的步伐会和平日一样，加快这一行为只会让他看起来更像逃离一般，让他无地自容。

然而就在他松手的那一刻，男人反握住了他的那只手。这回轮到沙威惊疑了。

“恕我冒犯，探长先生，”男人说，“我确信我们从未遇见过，但我在见到您的那一刻，感到一种奇异的、极度的熟悉。”

“请您允许我自我介绍，我的名字是Jean Valjean.她是我的女儿，Cosette.我想请问，您今晚是否有安排呢？”


End file.
